


Sick Days

by HippieGeekGirl



Series: Family of Choice [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Angst, RP-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face has to explain a hard truth to his young son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



> Reposted from my Tumblr. Inspired by my journal-based RP with [anemptymargin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin), though this fic is independent of it.

“Max, can you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you.”

The little boy climbed up onto the sofa to sit beside him. “Where’s Papa?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, buddy.” Face sighed. This was going to be even harder than he expected. “You know how Papa takes medicine, right?”

Max nodded, parroting the simple explanation they’d given him. “Because his brain gets sick sometimes.”

“That’s right,” he answered, willing his voice to remain steady. “Well sometimes when that happens, he has to go to the hospital for a little while so the doctors can help him get better.”

Max took in this new information with wide eyes, hugging his stuffed giraffe. For a few moments, he looked so much like Murdock it was uncanny. Somehow despite not being genetically related to either of them, their son had a combination of both their best traits. Face just hoped he wouldn’t ask when his papa would be home. He didn’t have an answer.

“He’s gonna miss us a lot.”

“Yeah, buddy.” _Dammit, Peck, keep it together._ “I bet he will.”

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?”

This was a rare treat, usually only allowed when Max was having nightmares and couldn’t sleep alone. But if there was ever a night when it was warranted, it was this one. “Sure, pal. But just for tonight, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
